In U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,786, straps utilized to clamp the roof structure of a building to the sidewall structure thereof are secured to the foundation of the building by means of ratchets which in turn are fastened to eye-bolts secured in the foundation by connectors. The use of eye-bolts and connectors which form a transition between the eye-bolts and strap ratchets comprise a weak, complicated and expensive portion of an overall tie-down system.